


I am Nothing. You are Everything.

by guilt_tea



Category: Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime deserves Komaeda, Komaeda deserves Hajime, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare, One Shot, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_tea/pseuds/guilt_tea
Summary: Komaeda has a nightmare. Hajime appears and helps him out. That's pretty much it. (Please forgive my half-assed editing job at 1 in the morning. :))





	

_I am nothing._

Those three words. The realization. It hit me. Hard.

_Nothing. You are nothing.You don't matter. You don't need to be here anymore. No one cares if you're gone the next day. Because you are nothing. And you will be nothing forever._

I woke up.

At first, all I could do was breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. Just breathing. I then felt the beads of sweat on my forehead. Started hearing the inhale and exhale of my breath. And could see a figure next to me in bed. _Hajime._ And he was looking straight at me.

“Komaeda!”

“Huh?”

“Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes.”

“Why didn't you just pinch me?”

“I am not pinching you when you're in a trance like state.”

“... Oh.”

Hajime sighed. “Now…” his tone was more soft now, “Where you having another nightmare?”

I only nodded once.

Hajime put a hand to his face. “Gosh. This is the third time in a row. Is it the same thing?”

“Mhm,” was all I could manage to say.

"... Lay down.”

I did as I was told. Hajime wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I knew I was blushing. But so was he. Soon, Hajime’s hands rested on my back and my face was hidden in his chest.

“Now, listen to me,” Hajime softly whispered, sending a wave of calmness through me. “You're the most wonderful person I know. Scratch that. You're more than that. Words can't describe how much you mean to me. You're everything to me. Whoever tells you that you aren't worth anything, is a liar.” Since this reoccurring nightmare had started, he would give the same speech every night, but with small changes every time. Even though he practically said the same thing, the small differences showed that he was trying. Trying to show my worth through new words and phrases every night. And it worked. I soon began drifting off into sleep.

The last thing I remember was him saying “I love you, Nagito,” and kissing my forehead. He almost never called me that. Only when he felt that it was crucial. And now he felt every night was crucial. Although that worries me, it also makes me understand how much I mean to him. And how much he means to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I just wrote. But I hope you liked it. (I didn't mean to make a pun... whoops.) I'm sorry if these beans became OCs. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
